Comprendre les sentiments
by Loufette
Summary: Quand Harry n'arrive pas à dormir à cause du poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules, il sort dans le parc et rencontre quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir... Luna !


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

**Me voilà avec un petit OS Harry/Luna. C'est étrange parce que j'avais très envie d'écrire une fic sur ces deux là mais maintenant que je l'ai écrite, je n'en suis pas très fière. Et pourtant je la publie ! Oui, je suis peut-être folle étant donné qu'à moi, elle ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais c'est juste pour voir si elle est vraiment nulle ou si quelques personnes peuvent l'apprécier quand même... Donc si c'est la cas, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche :)**

**Merci à tous !**

C'était un soir de février. Dans leur dortoir, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient endormis. Seul Harry restait là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, à contempler le plafond. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ? Parce qu'il pensait. Il pensait à ce qu'il appelait son devoir, il pensait aux autres qui comptaient sur lui. Les autres, c'est-à-dire presque toute la communauté de sorciers si on ne comptait pas les mangemorts et les partisans de Voldemort, attendaient de lui qu'il accomplisse la tâche qui lui avait été donnée, à savoir vaincre Voldemort. Seulement Harry ne savait plus très bien s'il pouvait accomplir cette tâche ou pas. Plus le temps avançait, plus il sentait un poids sur ses épaules, un poids qui s'alourdissait de jour en jour. Au final, la pression commençait à l'encercler et à l'étourdir...

Après de longues minutes passées à contempler le plafond, Harry se redressa sur son lit et prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet avant de les placer sur son nez. Ca ne servait à rien ! Il savait pertinement qu'il ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, oui, c'était ça. Il regarda par la fenêtre puis se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Le temps était sec et sans oublier sa cape d'invisibilité, il sortit du dortoir puis traversa la salle commune avant de faire pivoter la porte qui le mènerait dans le couloir. Il se promena pendant un moment dans le château, sans vraiment avoir de but, lorsque soudain, à travers une fenêtre, il apperçut la neige tomber. Répondant à une impulsion, il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sortit.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il se dirigea vers le lac, qui était déjà presque recouvert de neige. Alors qu'il était tout près de celui-ci, il apperçut une forme près de l'étendue glacée. Quelqu'un semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui... Hary s'approcha lentement de cette "ombre". Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il distingua de long cheveux blonds emmêlés, qui ne semblaient pas avoir été brossés depuis longtemps. Ces cheveux étaient constellés de neige mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"Luna ?"

L'étonnement perçait dans la voix de Harry et lorsque Luna se retourna avec un léger sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux rougis, la surprise se fit plus grande. Il s'approcha plus près de la jeune Serdaigle, franchissant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Quand il fut près d'elle, il la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de se tourner pour contempler le lac. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi elle avait pleuré, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sut qu'il avait eu raison lorsque Luna prit la parole, les yeux fixant un point au loin :

"Ils n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi."

Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il devait bien avouer que lui-même avait eu un peu d'appréhension lorsqu'il avait rencontré Luna pour la première fois. Avec ses yeux globuleux, ses cheveux emmêlés et son collier composé de bouchons de Bièraubeurre, elle paraissait vraiment étrange, voire parfois folle... Seulement, Harry ne s'était pas arrêté à ça et lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler un peu plus avec Luna, il s'était rendu compte que celle-ci n'était pas aussi bizarre qu'il aurait pu le penser. Il en avait même un peu honte mais il avait ressenti de la pitié pour elle à un moment. Cependant, ce soir là, il n'était pas si mécontent d'avoir rencontré Luna. Celle-ci continuait d'ailleurs son récit, presque comme si Harry n'était pas là.

"Oh bien sûr, je sais que personne ne m'a jamais vraiment appréciée. Je sais qu'ils m'appellent tous Loufoca derrière mon dos mais ça ne m'avait jamais affectée avant. Je pense que je dois leur faire un peu peur après tout..."

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Harry se tourna vers Luna, qui elle, continuait d'éviter son regard.

"A moi, tu ne me fais pas peur."

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne put s'en empêcher. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry puis se tourna finalement vers lui avec un regard perplexe. Elle semblait avoir perdu son air rêveur.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir."

Harry ne répondit rien, trop hébété pour parler. Au début, il était vrai qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase dans un élan de compassion, mais lorsqu'il avait entendu Luna parler, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas menti. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur et contre toute attente, il l'appréciait vraiment. Même lui fut étonné à cette pensée et il essaya de la chasser de son esprit. Trouver Luna sympathique ? Non, il devait se tromper... Et pourtant, lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, il se rendit compte que c'était bien la vérité. Il aimait bien Luna et même, il ne la trouvait pas si laide que ça. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient un style débraillé mais qui lui allait bien, quant à ses vêtements et ses bijoux, ils lui donnaient l'originalité que peu de filles réussissaient à avoir. Soudain, Luna interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

"Et puis, je suis là, à me lamenter, et toi, tu dois me prendre pour une idiote. C'est vrai, tu as une mission, alors m'entendre me plaindre ne doit pas être très amusant, surtout que beaucoup de gens comptent sur toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix..."

Harry s'étonna en entendant ces paroles. Etrangement, Luna avait réussi à le comprendre, lui qui pourtant se sentait incompris. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais il ne trouva aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et Luna continua à parler :

"Beaucoup de personnes pensent que tu as choisi ta voie mais moi, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Je crois que si tu en es là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que quelqu'un d'autre a choisi ton destin pour toi..."

Harry ressentit soudain une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'avait cessé de fixer Luna mais c'était comme si celle-ci ne le voyait pas, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Elle avait retrouvé son air rêveur mais au fond de son regard, Harry percevait un éclair de lucidité. Il la prit alors par les épaules et la fit se retourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sentit une incroyable chaleur l'envahir et soudain, il l'enlaça. Luna parut légèrement surprise mais elle finit par refermer ses bras autour de Harry. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent que Harry remarqua que la neige avait arrêtée de tomber depuis un bon moment déjà. Alors qu'il fixait Luna, il eut envie de murmurer un "Merci" mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine. Luna n'était pas une de ces filles qui avaient besoin de mot pour comprendre les sentiments. Et sans dire un mot, ils repartirent ensemble vers le château.

Depuis ce jour là, Harry et Luna se retrouvèrent au moins une fois par semaine devant le lac. Ce n'était pas des rendez-vous arrangés, non, c'était l'intuition qui les animait qui les poussait à se diriger vers la rive du lac. Et un jour de fin d'hiver, leur relation prit un nouveau tournant. Par un baiser doux et fougueux à la fois, ils scellèrent la promesse d'un destin, qui avait déjà été tracé pour eux sans qu'ils le sachent. Lorsque Harry se recula et regarda Luna dans l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments, elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et murmura :

"Je n'ai pas besoin de mots. Je comprends tes sentiments. Je peux les lire dans tes yeux..."


End file.
